Criminal de rango S: Sakura Haruno
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Sakura decide traicionar y dejar atrás todo lo conocido y querido, aunque tenga que vender su alma a aquel que destruyó Konoha, Orochimaru, con el objetivo de ser más fuerte y vencer a aquel que exterminó a su familia y nada ni nadie podrá pararla, ni siquiera su compañero de cabellos oscuros. RESUBIDO. Sakuraxsasuke
1. Prólogo

Ya empecé a publicar esta historia hace tiempo, pero la borré porque no enfoqué bien la historia.

Criminal de Rango S: Sakura Haruno

La historia y los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto. Yo simplemente he invertido la historia de Sasuke y Sakura.

Prólogo: Una despedida dolorosa

Una joven de 12 años se dirigía a la puerta de la aldea dispuesta a abandonar el lugar que una vez llamó hogar para hacerse más fuerte.

Ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces cuando le aseguraron que con Orochimaru se haría más fuerte. Si para derrotarlo tenía que vender su alma al guerrero que había intentado destruir Konoha semanas atrás, así lo haría.

Y no miraría atrás, pero…

Su compañero del grupo 7, aquel por el que una vez suspiró y declaró su amor, apareció detrás de ella:

—¿Qué haces dando vueltas por aquí a estas horas de la noche?—le dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

—Hay que pasar por este camino para salir del pueblo—dijo el pelinegro.

Sakura ni se inmutó:

—Vuelve a casa y duerme—siguió caminando sin mostrar arrepentimiento ni dolor.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Sasuke:

—Dime ¿por qué no nos cuentas nada? ¿Por qué siempre te lo callas todo y no me dices lo qu-?

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por mí—la voz de Sakura sonó fuerte. No, no iba a flaquear ante el chico que hasta hace poco había ocupado su corazón, porque en ese momento otra persona a la que una vez llamó hermano ocupó todos sus pensamientos. —Déjame en paz quieres. No me gusta que me agobien.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. Era su compañera, su amiga y… ¿algo más?

—¿Te acuerdas cuando nos convertimos en gennin y se decidieron los grupos? Estuvimos aquí los dos. Tú y yo solos por primera vez y te enfadaste conmigo.

Sakura recordó aquello. En ese momento, la venganza contra él ya estaba madurando en su mente y no había cabida para nada más. Ni siquiera le prestó a atención a Sasuke y él, para animarla, se burló pero de buen corazón. En cambio, Sakura le contestó con palabras hirientes.

—No me acuerdo de eso—mintió.

—Me lo imaginaba. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Pero fue el día en que empezó todo. Tú, yo, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei—el recuerdo del campo 3 y del tintineo de los cascabeles invadió su mente, al igual que el de otras aventuras—. Los cuatro juntos nos ocupamos de varias misiones lo pasamos mal y fue bastante duro. Pero lo más importante de todo es que éramos felices—otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Si estuviera ahí el vago de Shikamaru diría que un hombre jamás debería llorar por una mujer, pero a él le daba igual. No podía permitir que su compañera cometiera un error como ese, la _deserción_ —. Sakura, se lo qué pasó con tu familia pero la venganza no hace feliz a nadie. A nadie. Ni a ti Sakura. Ni a mí.

—Ya lo sabía. Yo no soy como vosotros. Ando por un camino opuesto. Los cuatro juntos hemos llegado hasta aquí y por eso yo pensaba que este camino era el mío. Hasta ahora hemos estado juntos pero mi corazón al final ha elegido la venganza. Me he mantenido viva solo para eso. Yo nunca seré como Naruto o como tú.

—¿Es que piensas volver a la soledad, Sakura? Se trata de eso pero aquella vez me dijiste que lo habían pasado mal estando sola. Ahora por fin te entiendo. Tengo familia, amigos pero Sakura si te perdiera yo me sentiría muy solo—la voz de Sasuke sonó cortada. Le estaba revelando a Sakura sus sentimientos.

Ella apretó los puños:

—De ahora en adelante, cada uno de nosotros seguirá un nuevo camino.

—Sakura… ¡No cometas un error del que jamás podrás arrepentirte! ¡Yo-yo… te quiero! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Seremos felices! ¡Haré cualquier cosa por ti, Sakura, pero por favor no te vayas! ¡Quédate aquí conmigo! Y si eso no es posible…

Sakura se giró y miró a Sasuke. Con una mirada decidida le dijo:

—Eres muy pesado.

En un pequeño pestañeo, Sakura se giró y se colocó detrás de Sasuke. Las hojas de los árboles giraron alrededor de los dos ninjas.

—Sasuke, muchas gracias.

De un golpe certero y limpio, lo noqueó y antes de que cayera al sueño lo agarró del brazo y lo sentó en el banco.

No, ya nada ni nadie podía pararla.

En su cabeza solamente revoloteaba el nombre de aquel al que una vez admiró y que ahora destruiría:

—Sasori.

.

.

.

Hasta aquí. He reproducido casi todos los diálogos.

Me parece interesante ver cómo es Sasuke quien intenta rescatar a Sakura de la oscuridad y no al revés, teniendo en cuenta todas las escenas que nos han hecho suspirar sobre estos todos en el Shippuden.

Por lo tanto, algunas cosas deben cambiar: no hay masacre Uchiha, sino más bien **masacre Haruno** y a la hora de escoger hermano, me he dado cuenta de que Sasori ha salido en muchas historias como el hermano de Sakura, así que lo he escogido.

Besos de piruleta de Nagatoyuki-chan.


	2. Capítulo 1 Cortar cadenas

Criminal de Rango S: Sakura Haruno

La historia y los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kisimoto. Yo simplemente he invertido la historia de Sasuke y Sakura.

 **NOTA: me salto la trama del Kazekage.**

Capítulo 1: Cortar cadenas

Las pisadas retumbaban en ese laberinto subterráneo. Sasuke y Naruto corrían con el capitán Yamato buscando por las habitaciones. Tenían que evitar a toda costa que ocurriera lo que ellos se imaginaban.

Naruto abrió la siguiente puerta, pero no tuvo suerte. La habitación estaba vacía. Sasuke y Yamato hicieron lo mismo con la siguiente puerta:

—No está aquí—confirmó Sasuke.

Naruto abrió la siguiente:

—Ni aquí.

Giraron todos a la izquierda y probaron suerte con las siguientes puertas, pero nada:

—Aquí tampoco está—sentenció Sasuke.

Naruto continuó corriendo. No podía entender cómo habían sucedido las cosas de esa forma.

—"¿Dónde demonios estará?"—pensó Naruto.

—Con lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí—murmuró Sasuke.

Sin poder remediarlo, Naruto lloró mientras corría.

—¿Dónde está?—se preguntó así mismo.

—¿Dónde se ha metido?—preguntó el Uchiha.

Naruto tomó aire y dejó que su rabia emergiera:

—¡Sakura!

A lo lejos se oyó una explosión que los empujó a los tres al suelo. En el exterior, se había creado un agujero que delataba la parte superior del laberinto.

Sai se levantó a pesar de la explosión y alzó la mirada. Sasuke fue el primero en llegar y se dirigió a Sai. Sin embargo, alguien le hizo reaccionar:

—Sasuke

Esa voz… solamente podía pertenecer a una persona. Poco a poco se fue girando y la vio o, más bien, vio en lo que se había convertido. Estaba en la parte de arriba del socavón observándolo con sus ojos verdes que ya no tenían ese brillo primaveral de otros tiempos. Más bien eran ojos fríos, sin alma.

—Sakura, ¿eres… tú?—las palabras a penas salían de él.

Naruto aceleró el paso y llegó hacia donde estaban. Paró en seco y la vio. Estaba a contra luz pero se podía ver perfectamente. Ya no llevaba su antiguo vestido de color rojo. Llevaba más bien un top de color lila que hacía resaltar su delgado cuerpo, pero a la vez bien trabajo por el entrenamiento. En la parte de abajo llevaba puesto una falda estrecha a juego con unas medias de color negro y unas botas rojas. Colgados a cada lado de los muslos llevaba unos bolsillos con shuriken.

El viento hacía ondular su cabello recogido en una cola.

—Sakura—dijo Naruto con rabia.

—Naruto—contestó la pelirrosa. Recordó aquella pelea en la que estuvo a punto de matarlos a los dos para demostrarles que ella no era una niña débil y asustadiza a la que proteger constantemente. "Es imposible que lo entendáis los dos. Tener vínculos es lo que más duele", les dijo agarrándolos por el cuello llena de rabia.

—Sakura, no acabaste con nosotros. ¿Es que no querías romper el vínculo?

—La razón es bien sencilla. No es que no quisiera romperlo—Sakura cerró los ojos y recordó lo que le dijo su hermano Sasori aquella noche. "El poder de los Haruno está maldito, Sakura. Está maldito porque nosotros siempre hemos querido más de lo que podemos abarcar. Para que tú lo alcances deberás demostrar quién eres en realidad y acabar con aquellos a quienes consideras tus mejores amigos"—. Simplemente me da rabia obtener el poder siguiendo el método que él me había dicho. Dejaros con vida solo fue un capricho mío.

Una gota de sudor recorrió la cara de Naruto. Esa chica que había ahí no se parecía a la Sakura de dos años y medio atrás. Antes de los tres cuatro reaccionaran, Sakura se lanzó hacia Naruto y desenfundó el kunai, que tenía celosamente guardado bajo la falda, y lo clavó en el cuello de Naruto.

Sasuke se sobresaltó ante esa rapidez:

—"¿Cómo lo ha hecho?"—pensó.

Estando Sakura más cerca de ellos, todos pudieron apreciar lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado bajo la tutela de Orochimaru.

—Por cierto, Naruto. ¿Tu sueño no era convertirte en maestro Hokage? Todo el tiempo que has perdido persiguiéndome, lo podías haber dedicado a entrenarte. ¿No lo crees? Aunque en esta ocasión lo que me apetece—hizo presión con el kunai en el cuello y brotó un fino hilo de sangre—es quitarte la vida.

—Alguien que no puede salvar a uno de los suyos no puede convertirse en maestro Hokage. ¿Verdad, Sakura?

Ella no mostró ni un momento de duda. Apretó más y la sangre emergió con más prisa. Entonces, en ese momento se vio así misma dentro de la mente de Naruto, en una sala de paredes enormes donde una voz reía:

—Naruto, ¿qué te ocurre?—dijo Kurama.

Naruto miró la verja sin reaccionar. Entonces comenzó a brotar del suelo una serie de burbujas que poco a poco tomaron la forma del zorro de nueve colas.

—¿A qué viene esa vacilación? ¿Es que no necesitas mi poder?—Naruto no le contestó. Su mirada penetrante daba miedo—. Tú solo no puedes hacerlo. Deberías saberlo. Libera el sello completamente. Si lo haces te daré todo mi poder.

Naruto levantó la mano, pero Sakura que apareció a su lado también la levantó.

—¿Cómo?

—Ahora puedo verlo. ¿Es esto el origen de tu poder? No me imaginaba que tuvieras esto dentro de ti—dijo Sakura. La escasa luz de ese lugar se reflejaba en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

—Ya veo. Creía que nunca más volvería a ver a alguien con esos ojos carentes de alma, llenos de odio y de rencor. Eres una Haruno.

—Por lo que parece no es la primera vez que ves a alguien así. Entonces tú debes ser Kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas.

—Ese odio que te consume en las entrañas y que se refleja en tus ojos es el mismo que tuvo una vez _aquella mujer_.

Sakura tocó las burbujas y Kurama desapareció.

—Y a mí qué me cuentas.

—CRSSH—

 _Unos días antes…_

En la guarida de Orochimaru, había dos personas entrenando. Sakura esquivó el golpe de Kabuto y aprovechó el descuido para hacerle una llave que lo dejó en el suelo:

—Has progresado—Kabuto se ajustó las gafas y se fue de la sala de entrenamiento.

Sakura no respondió al alago y cogió la toalla para secarse el sudor. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Encima de sus ropas había una rosa fresca dirigida a ella:

—"Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura"—pensó Kabuto mientras paseaba por los pasillos de aquel laberinto.

.

.

Varias cosas:

He quitado las escenas en las que Naruto y Jiraiya llegan a Konoha. Me desvían del protagonismo de Sakura. Por lo tanto, veremos qué ocurre con ella hasta llegar a la escena principal, donde la encuentran en la guarida de Orochimaru. Sin embargo, conforme avance la trama Sasuke y Naruto tendrán más peso, pero por ahora el protagonismo lo tiene Sakura.

Con respecto a otros aspectos, Sasuke vive con el recuerdo de que su amada Sakura desertó y luchará por traerla de vuelta y sobre la propia Sakura, hemos visto que en la guarida de Orochimaru entrena con Kabuto, quien tiene sentimientos por ella.


End file.
